A New Beginning
by TheThiaforce
Summary: You're alive. That wouldn't be so weird, if you don't remember dying. Now, you have lost everything and everyone you ever knew; your only choice left is to start a new life... as a museum exhibit. Takes place after NatM 3, so beware of spoilers. References to characters from Thor (doesn't involve any Marvel story plots). I don't own anything. Rated T for minor stuff. ON TEMP HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, setting, or you. I OWN NOTHING! (Well, I guess the plot for this story is my idea, but that's beside the point.)**

-Three months after Larry quits-

"Yes, put that coffin right over where the Egyptian one used to be. Good, and that does it for the new Norse exhibit! Come along, let's wrap it up." Dr. McPhee escorts the movers out of what used to be the Egyptian exhibit. Since the leave of Ahkmenrah and his tablet, there has been no use in keeping the theme of the room Egyptian. So when the museum was offered a bargain on a recently excavated Norse tomb, the director knew exactly where to put it. The tall pillars are now replaced with glass cases filled with artifacts from the excavation. The main display at the far wall of the room is an old wooden coffin fashioned with gold and inlaid with emeralds and a few other choice gems. The body inside is alleged to be that of Princess (y/n) Lokiditter, daughter of the Norse god of Mischief, but more on her later.

Currently, the place is locked tight and since the tablet is gone, there is no need for the new night guard to go inside. He usually just circles the grounds (actually, most nights the guy skips work, but since there is usually no one there, no one knows). As darkness falls on the lively city, a certain green magical pendant catches its opportunity to work some mischief; the kind of mischief it was created to do. It can sense the magic that had once inhabited this place and decides to, for fun, imitate it. So, the sun falls and suddenly, each of the exhibits return to life; and one exhibit takes her first breathe in thousands of years.

...

Teddy's POV

"Lawrence! Oh what has that man done now?" Theodore Roosevelt muttered to himself as he scoured the museum for the night guard. When he failed to find him, he decided to take matters into his own hands and check on each of the exhibits himself. He had some trouble with the Mayans, but it didn't take long for him to figure out how to lock their gate. Once he had convinced the others in the diorama to stop quarreling, he checked up on all of the "livestock", as Jed would put it. It took a while, but eventually he got control over the museum. He was just heading back the lobby when he heard a loud noise; banging and screaming. It sounded like someone was trapped in their exhibit, but he had checked on everyone; well except for Ahk who wasn't there anymore. It suddenly dawned on Teddy that they had probably replaced him with a new exhibit… oh dear.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay, a new series! Don't worry, the upcoming chapters won't be this short. I repeat, this is just the prologue, the other ones will be longer! Please comment with your thoughts! XD_


	2. A New World

**A New World - First night**

_A/N: And here is the first (official) chapter! I will probably be updating this story about twice a week. Please review/comment with your thoughts and ideas, I am currently having trouble coming up with good plots/topics for upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading! :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own (or claim to own) any of the characters in this story. They all belong to different people that are certainly not me.**

**...**

_Your POV _

You wake up, which is a strange thing seeing as the last thing you remember is dying. You try to move, but find that you are trapped in a dark, tight space. Beginning to panic, you pound on the top of the box and soon find yourself screaming at the top of your lungs as well. Usually, you aren't much of a screamer. If you had woken up in any other place, you would've been fine. But considering you are greeted by pure blackness, you're pretty much freaked out. That is, until you hear a voice. The minute you perceive the voice you stop, allowing your rescuer to open your prison without fear of you smacking him/her. Blinking at the light, you slowly sit up and rub your eyes.

"DJkdb dis ahuoe?" The voice asks, and you look that direction to find a middle-aged man wearing strange tan clothing- you guess by its design and condition that it is a uniform of some sort. He takes your hands and gently helps you out of the gold box. You end up leaning heavily on him as you use your legs for the first time in what seems like ages. The man speaks to you again.

"Gnosv ce jdicr solh?" You shake your head, indicating your lack of understanding of his language. Gently, he sets you on the floor. You look around the room and see several items you recognize; the green stone necklace being the most prevalent.

"Stone of my father, give me the understanding to speak with this man." Accepting your command, the talisman releases a wisp of green smoke that passes right through the glass display where it is being held. It swirls above your head before entering your ear and infecting your brain. The man, surprised by all of this, takes a small step away.

"It is alright no- woah, sorry, it has just been awhile since I used the stone to assimilate languages. I do not believe I have used this language before. What is it called?" The man slowly approaches you again.

"English."

"English… fascinating. Now, what might your name be?" You inquire.

"I am Theodore Roosevelt, 26th president of the United States of America. And you are…"

"Princess (y/n) Lokiditter of the kingdom of Viðr. It is a pleasure to meet you, although I am not sure your complete title was translated correctly. Now, if you could please tell me, I am afraid I do not know where I am."

"Well, your highness, you are in the Museum of Natural History in what I believe is the new Norse mythology section."

"Museu-" That's when you look down and notice your dress. You can't help the tears that fill your eyes as you recognize your dauðrbinda (death dress, aka the dress you're to be buried in). "Oh Allfather, what has happened to me?" You cover your face with your hands to hide the tears that flow freely down your cheeks.

"Princess, I understand how hard this must be for you, but let me assure you that it gets better. Here at the museum, we have all become a family. I know that it may never make up for the one you have lost, but it is one that will accept you." You look up at the man as you wipe the tears off your face.

"Thank you. However, if I am truly… deceased, then how can I be alive?" He motions toward the wall behind what you now understand is your sarcophagus.

"On that wall was once a tablet, the tablet of Ahkmenrah. It gave life to all of us here in the museum while the sun is down. I am just a wax statue, see?" He holds out his hand and you carefully feel the waxy skin.

"Well, where is this tablet now?"

"The last I saw of it was back at the British museum in England. What I am curious to know, is why we have come back to life. The tablet is hundreds of miles away." You smile.

"I believe I can answer that for you." Slowly, you lean on the edge of your coffin and stand. Taking the arm he offers you, you manage to walk over to the display with the stone.

"This necklace was a gift from my father when I first chose to come to Midgu- uh… my homeland to live with my mother. Thanks to the power of my father, she was made queen of a small kingdom on the ocean coast. He gave the stone to me, saying that its magic would take care of me when he couldn't. While I am not sure of its full power, I know that it is more than capable of recovering and amplifying any magic, even if it is not familiar with it; such as this tablet that you speak of." You mutter a few commands in Norse and the green smoke reappears and moves to the wall, outlining what you assume used to be the tablet.

"Well, I'll be." You let go of his arm (to which you have been tightly clinging) and take a step back. You steady yourself for a moment before slowly heading toward the exit. "And where exactly are you going?" He asks, smirking.

"I wish to explore this… museum and meet its inhabitants. Are you coming, or shall I have to discover this new world all on my own?"


	3. Little Men

**Little Men - (Still the First Night)**

_A/N: THIS STORY CONTAINS JED/OCTY! You no like ship, you no read. Goes no further than a few heated kisses, but still. You have been warned._

**Disclaimer: I (still) don't own the characters.**

...

Jed's POV –

"Dang nabbit, git back here with my hat ya pompous tease!" Jed chases Octavius who is currently running around in the black Stetson.

"Come along Jedediah, come and get it!" He runs behind a plant, cornering himself. Jed grins and turns the corner, only to be tripped and fall flat on his face. Rolling to his back, he sits up only to be pushed back down by an oddly familiar pair of lips. The two melt into one another as the kiss becomes a battle for dominance.

"I see you haven't forgotten our little talk." Jed finds his voice breathless as he makes up for lost oxygen. Octy smiles.

"How could I forget? It was the best night of my life, even if I believed it to be my last." Jed nods in agreement.

"Who woulda thought that we were both crushin' on the other and were too afraid ta admit it?" He knocks his hat off of his boyfriend's head and runs his fingers through the other's hair. How could a guy made outa plastic have such soft hair?

"I am just glad my feelings were not one-sided." He brushes the golden locks out of the others face before dipping back down to steal another kiss.

...

Your POV

"And lastly, we have the Hall of Miniatures. Do not open the Mayan exhibit; trust me when I say it's a bad idea. However, the romans and westerners are allowed to roam, so be careful where you step. Excuse me, but where have Jedediah and Octavius wandered off to?" Teddy (as he has insisted you call him) stoops down and speaks a small roman soldier who points to the far end of the room at a potted plant.

"Who are Jedediah and Octavius?" You ask curiously. Over the course of the night, he has introduced you to many different people, all of whom you find fascinating. So far though, you have become closest to his sweetheart, Sacajawea, one of the only other females here. You have become enthralled with everyone, and are excited to meet these small men.

"They are the leaders of their respective groups and best friends, although recently I believe they have become something… more." You furrow your brows at the hidden meaning behind his words. Following him to the innocent looking plant, you watch as he raps on the vase-like bowl and clears his throat.

"Whaddya want, we're busy!" You hear a small voice yell.

"We have a new exhibit who I want to meet you two." Teddy motions for you to kneel next to him. As you do, a roman with dark curly hair and a "westerner" with sandy blond hair emerge from their hiding place. Both appear breathless and are obviously blushing. Your eyes widen slightly as you realize what they were doing in privacy; you feel bad for disturbing them during such a personal exchange.

"Jedediah, Octavius, this is Princess (Y/n). She is the one currently inhabiting the old Egyptian exhibit and the one responsible for returning us to life. Your highness, these are the two I was telling you about." You wave down at them.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you." You give them a genuine smile, which is happily returned (unlike a certain Hun you could name).

"Pleasure ta meet you too, ma'm. I'm Jed, an' that's Octavius." You nod to the both of them as Teddy stands.

"Well, now that the tour is over, I am afraid I must go and ensure the Neanderthals have not burned down the African Mammals exhibit." You stand and curtsy to him as he bows before heading off. Turning back to the other two, you notice their nervous expressions. Lowering your hand, you motion for them to climb on. Uneasily, they comply and you carry them through the maze of halls back to where your coffin lays. Gently, you place them behind it.

"There. I shall come back toward the nearing of dawn to retrieve you. Meanwhile, you may continue on with what you were doing without fear of being discovered. I highly doubt anyone would have much interest in coming in here anyways." They stare up at you in shock. "What? You think that just because I am from a different era that I have not seen two men be as soul-mates? I assure you, I have no problem with it, and if you ever need privacy I am glad to provide it." You wink before sundering off to find Sacajawea, who promised to tell you more about her culture once you were finished with your tour.

_Please leave me some ideas for future chapters in the little white box below! :)_


	4. Family

**Family - 1 week**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NatM, it's characters, or you.**

...

"Give it back Dexter!" You chase the mischievous monkey as he messes with your crown. You have no idea how he got it, but you are sure if you don't retrieve it soon he will do something regrettable to it.

"Dexter, please just give it back!" You turn a corner, nearly colliding with Sacajawea.

"I apologize! Did Dexter come this way by any chance?" You look at the Native American girl hopefully.

"Yes, and I happened to notice what he had. If you would like, I will help you track him." You quickly nod and the two of you race through the halls after the monkey. Finally you corner him and she grabs the crown.

"Dexter, you know better! Now go play with the other creatures in your exhibit." He dashes past the two of you and she places your crown back on your head.

"Thank you. That is the third time he's taken it from me." She chuckles.

"He and Larry, the previous night guard, had an old vendetta. Sometimes, they reminded me of two brothers, constantly fighting with one another." You smile.

"Yeah, everyone has been telling me about Larry, but I still don't understand why he left. From what I can tell, it has something to do with Ahkmenrah and his tablet; however I still do not know the whole story." She frowns slightly at your request and pulls you to a nearby bench.

"A few months ago, there was… a problem with the tablet. It was becoming corroded, and we were acting erratic. The magic was running out. So, he took Ahkmenrah along with a few of us to the British Museum where Ahkmenrah's father and mother could help. To shorten a very long story, we fixed the tablet, but the time came when Ahkmenrah had to leave his parents whom he hadn't seen in thousands of years. The rest of us decided that it would be best if he and the tablet stayed there, with them. Larry was upset, but eventually accepted it. We came back and said our good-bye's before the sun rose. We didn't come back to life until you and your necklace arrived. Teddy said that the new night guard doesn't even come inside, he just paces out front, and sometimes, he isn't even there." You look at her in surprise.

"The Pharaoh hadn't seen his family in thousands of years? He was awake, every night, and never got to see his parents?" She sighs.

"There were many years when he couldn't even leave his coffin because the old night guards locked it. It wasn't until Larry came along that he was finally let out." You feel many wet drops trickle down your cheek and recognize them as tears. Quickly you wipe them away, but she still notices. She hugs you and encourages the tears to fall. It doesn't take much for them to comply and flood your cheeks.

"My family, Wea, I am never going to see them again." She rubs circles on your back.

"I felt the same way when I was taken from my tribe. And yet, years later, I found my brother again. The world works in strange and wonderful ways." You sniffle as you draw back.

"Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me; I only wish to aid you in your sorrow. If it helps, we could refer to each other as each other's dei', or sister." You smile.

"I would like that, sister."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ok, so apparently nobody likes this story enough to REVIEW or anything, so... oh wait, you like it? Well then please tell me so down in that little white box. Because from the lack of feedback of ANY kind, I'm getting the feeling that nobody likes this story._


	5. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek - 1 month**

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! From here on out, I'll probably write one chapter for each month of her first year in the museum. I'll update weekly, but each chapter will take place a month apart. Does that make sense? Basically this chapter is an event in month 1, next will be month 2, the one after that will be month 3, ect. That should make sense, ish. Please R&R! :) _

**Disclaimer: I don't own NatM. Or you. Or anything here. **

* * *

><p>"Found you!" You pull away the shrubbery of the plant revealing Octavius.<p>

"Very good your highness, now to find Jedediah." You lift him onto your shoulder and begin searching the rest of the museum for the little cowboy (as you have been told that "cowboy" is his title). The three of you are now on your 5th and final round of hide-and seek that night. So far, Jed is winning, followed by you, and then Octavius. If you can find Jed in the next ten minutes, you will win. Octavius isn't very good at the game, so he doesn't mind helping you with possible hiding places that Jed has used in the past.

"Check the night guard's locker room. There is a small space behind the lockers that is just big enough for us to fit." You lift your skirt and break into a jog. It doesn't take you long to get there and you notice that the toy car is parked right outside the door.

"Ok, that was too easy. Not even he is that senseless. Unless…" You crouch down and lift the trunk, revealing the cowboy squished back there.

"Yes! I win! Three out of five games!" He groans as Octavius helps him out of his uncomfortable position.

"How's that even possible?! Yer bigger than us and yet we only found ya once while you found us every stinkin' time!" He stomps his feet like a child causing you to laugh.

"It is called strategy. I studied it many years under the best teachers. It also helps that my father was a master of hide and seek." Jed groans as you pick him and Octavius up. "But I have to admit, you two have proved quite a challenge, probably the greatest challenge since I played with my father." You watch in amusement as Octavius tries to sooth his boyfriend's annoyance.

"Don't be a bad sport now Jed, especially in front of royalty." Apparently being a royal earns you favor with the romans and Attila's men, even though Attila himself has only recently warmed up to you. As you walk through the halls, you inquire with the little couple, if only to stir up a bit of conversation.

"So, how did the two of you discover your current relationship?"

"Let Ockie tell ya, he's good at tellin' stories like that." Octavius sighs at Jed's insistent tone.

"Well, it was the night that we returned from the British museum without Ahkmenrah. After Larry had left us to our goodbyes, we found ourselves very much alone. Our peoples were already frozen, seeing as they had no contact with the Tablet that night. We sat on the bench discussing our previous lives, and it came to the subject of our current life that would soon come to an end. Now you must understand, we had both harbored feelings towards the other for quite some time, but were to afraid up to this point to admit it. Without warning, Jedediah kissed me, proclaiming his love for me. I returned the gesture, saying that I felt the same. We remained together for the rest of the night, until 5 minutes to dawn. We then hid in the train tunnels, that if we should awaken, it should be in the arms of the one we love. Then you came along with your stone, and we awoke together once again."

"See, told ya Ockie tells it better." You take your little friends back to the Wild West where the two of them have set up their own tent. "Hey Giganta, rematch tomorra?" You shrug.

"We will see, I promised Attila I would show him some more magic then. I think he is finally starting to like me. Besides, I would not wish to cut into your… private time." You wink. Jed looks from you to Octavius.

"She's right ya know. Don't wanna miss out on our 'private time'." You chuckle as he pulls Octavius into their tent for the rest of the night. You wander off, your thoughts trailing to all the times you would play hide and seek with your father, and how it would end in tickles and laughter.


	6. Achluophobia: Fear of the Dark

**Achluophobia** **- 2 months**

_A/N: Happy President's Day! I had the day off, so I wrote up this short bit. I figured since everyone assumes Ahk has cl__austrophobia__, I'd give you (your character) achluophobia: fear of the dark. It makes sense, ish. Oh, and I would reeeeeeally appreciate if you typed a little comment in that white box down there. :)_

**Disclaimer: I own... uh... nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Ow… I am never going to get used to that." You groan as your head bangs on the lid of your coffin. Keeping your eyes closed, you wait for someone to come let you out. By this point, you are used to having to wait, sometimes for an hour, for someone to come and get you out. Usually you keep your eyes closed and rest, even though that's what you've been doing all day. Tonight, though, you are rather antsy to get out. One hour passes, then two, and by this time you are starting to worry. That is when you make a huge mistake. You open your eyes, and it's pitch-dark. You don't remember it being this dark or cramped before. Your breath quickens as you slam your palms against the cold, inhibiting cover. Eventually, you pass out from hyperventilating.<p>

When you come to, you are greeted by the same, unwelcoming darkness that met you before. You might be able to produce a small light with the stone's magic, but you're too busy freaking out to focus and concentrate the magic into light. You remember back when you were little and were brought to Midgard for the first time.

_You were 7, and had always slept with some kind of light-source in your room to keep out the dark. But that was back on Asgard; here on Midgard, you had no such night-light. So when you awoke from a nightmare, it was pitch-black. You had never experienced such darkness before and responded accordingly. _

_"MOTHER! FATHER! WHERE ARE YOU?" Your distraught cries sent your parents in a frenzy trying to find you. By the time they had lit a torch, you had lost yourself in the large, cold,_ _castle and were too far away for the light to reach you. You spent what felt like hours searching, until you found a royal guard who quickly returned you to your worried parents._

Slamming your fist into your prison, you yell, hoping someone will hear you. Tears well up in your eyes as your voice goes hoarse and the fear of being forgotten envelopes you. The darkness drains what little energy you might have left and you let out one last cry. It isn't long before your sobs shake the entire sarcophagus.

"(Y/n)?" You instantly stop at the sound of a familiar voice. Yelping in surprise, you squirm as the locks snap undone. The cover is removed, revealing a worried Sacajawea.

...

**Wea POV**

I cannot believe the sight lying in front of me. (Y/n) is bruised, bleeding, but most of all terrified. Gently, I lift her out of the wooden chamber and into the dimly lit room. I lower us to the floor; placing her in my lap. I offer no words as the two of us sit there on the floor, rocking back and forth. I rub circles into my precious dei's back, hoping to calm her trembling.

"S-so dark." She whimpers, her voice raw from crying.

"It is alright dei', you are safe now." I stroke her hair as I sooth her.

"I was all alone."

"I am right here."

"No one could hear me." I pull her head from where it is buried in my shoulder so that I can look her in the eye.

"But I did. (y/n), I have no excuse for not coming to get you earlier, and I am truly sorry for doing so. However, I can promise you that I will never let it happen again. Ok?" Her blood-shot eyes look up to meet my brown ones. With tears gone, a smile ghosts her face.

"Thank you, sis."

"Of course, my little dei'." Wiping off the blood from a cut on her forehead, I promise myself that this will never happen to her again; not while I am here. I will be a better friend to her; and a better sister.


	7. A Visitor

**A Visitor - ****3 months**

"Uh, Wea?" You let go of where you have been messing with her hair. "Do you hear that?" The two of you listen closely. You can hear a male voice calling out while the rattles of a door shaking mask his words.

"Nick?" She stands and heads down the hall toward the loading dock.

"Who?"

"Larry's son, Nicky. What is he doing here?" Opening the door outside, the two of you see a teenager with medium-length brown hair and a multitude of freckles covering his face.

"Hey Sacajawea! Mind if I- uh, come in?" The two of you exchange a glance before she steps out of the doorway to let him in.

"Hey, and you're that new princess in Ahk's old room, right? I came by earlier today and checked out your exhibit. Pretty cool stuff." You give him a slight smile and curtsy.

"Yes, I am Princess (Y/n). The others have told me much about you… Nick, was it?"

"Yeah. So um, I noticed everything was back to normal. Is the tablet back?" You step back and allow Wea to explain as the three of you head to the lobby.

"Nicolaus my lad, it's good to see you again!" How many names does this boy have?

"You too, Teddy. I noticed the lights on the other night and figured everyone was back. The night guard use to it yet?" Teddy shakes his head.

"The man hasn't even set foot in the museum since we awoke. I suppose it's a good thing, but it would be nice if there was someone else to help me control the museum." Nicky's eyes brighten.

"You know, I'm saving up for college and need a job… and slacking on guard-duty is probably gonna get this guy fired…" Teddy smiles as he catches Nick's train of thought.

"The exhibits know you, and there would be very few issues that I can think of." You feel a little awkward as the two of them go on about getting the current guard fired and how Nicky will fit the night-guard job into his schedule.

"Hey, Wea?" She glances over at you, nodding in agreement. Silently, the two of you creep back to her display to finish braiding her hair, which has only been half-done this entire time.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know it's a short chapter, but I'm getting a bit of writer's block on this story. Please review with your thoughts/ideas; I could really use some tips on where this story should go! :) Oh yeah, and since I forgot to do it at the top..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own NatM.**


	8. Author's Note

To all of my AMAZING readers,

I AM SO SORRY!

I know I was supposed to update last week, and I'm supposed to update today; but I have been grounded (ugh) from FanFiction for the month of March. I promise that as soon as I can, I'll update. I'm hoping to get in my parent's good graces so that I can return early, so do not fear; THERE IS HOPE!

Again, I am SO sorry about this, and if I could, I'd give you everything I've written so far right now! Alas, I am reduced to giving you a pathetically written explanation of my lack of activity. I promise that this hiatus will only last as long as my punishment does. Please don't abandon me yet, for I have much in store for this and all of my other stories.

Sincerely,

Thia


End file.
